Talk:The Babysitter
Untitled *The GTTV Preview http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0A6lojxvmy4 Spoiler Rules? What are the Spoiler Rules on this? I was at the Seattle Launch Party the Bungie threw together, and I had the chance to screen the entire(and only) episode of The Babysitter. (Although Frankie did say the episode screened was NOT a final cut) Lot better than I expected, nothing stellar, although I have to say I was gullible enough to fall right into the little "twist" they cooked up. So, roundabout chitchat aside, what are the spoiler rules? SoulTown :If you added content based on what you saw, it wouldn't be verifiable anyway, so spoiler rules wouldn't come into it. --Andrew Nagy 17:25, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Brute Chieftan Anyone noticed how the Brute Chieftan the Spartan fougth had the same armor as the Brute Army Commander from Halo Wars only it was a ligthish blue?--ASEC 04:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Definitely, though not entirely identical. The Chieftain was not entirely clothed since you could see his hair, showing that he wore his torso armor directly over his chest without any undersuit, unlike the Chieftain in Halo Wars. Another thing that is prominent is that this episode uses a combination of Halo Wars, Halo 3 and H3: ODST assets. In fact, from what we have seen of the other episodes, that seems to be the same, with Halo Wars assets being very prominent. Because this is an anime, some details are blurred out and simplified for ease and economy of animation. Look at the Spartan; though its armor is of the type worn by Teams Red and Omega, the waist, groin, and abdomen armor is a bit thicker and less detailed than Halo Wars, and given the undescribed chronology of this, it could represent a minor upgrade to the armor. Also note that the Grunts are depicted incorrectly; they should look the Grunts in Halo 3 and ODST, rather than their yellow-eyed cartoonish appearance here. This episode is a mix of artistic license and accurate depictions. Not bad for an outside party, though they could do better. ---Exalted Obliteration 17:13, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Ah, i see your point in with the grunts eyes should be a eye that does not show emotion is that it? consider this, that in halo 3 and ODST the creators can only show the emotions of surprise and courage through dialogue and body motion. Im not being hostile towards you about saying you've taken a wrong turn. a moveable eye can show a hell lot more body language than just a red yellow blob as an eye. oh and on the Brute Chieftain the colours (colors) are not exactly of that of a minor but has red shoulder pads and white lines at the edges of the Power Armour. Aloysius77 23:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) the chifetians armor is one from the art of halo 3. the ruins look nothing like forerunner though. Jabberwockxeno 15:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :The ruins are must likely early Forerunner.SPARTAN-177 15:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::The ruins are, for some reason, medieval japanese. I'm not sure why they did this, but you can see a lot of Japanese styling to the covenant armor and clothing... User:Nichos354 Dutch? Is this Dutch the same as the Dutch from ODST? It said so on his page, so I went ahead and linked that page to this one, but somebody took it down. Did I do something wrong? :I was the one who removed the link. I don't see how people are saying this is the same Dutch. I doubt Dutch dyed his hair blond and then undyed it.SPARTAN-177 16:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Huh. Well, maybe it's best we leave it this way until we get official confirmation of some sort. Just to be safe. ::Actually SPARTAN-117, I believe the Dutch character in Babysitter is voiced by Adam Baldwin as well, meaning that they're likely the same. Just listen to the episode again. You can't miss it. Secondly, one must remember that in Halo: Helljumpers, Dutch's hair appears blond also, even sporting a different haircut in some panels. Lastly, the nickname Dutch seems pretty coincidental. That can't be a common name. I think we have enough evidence here.--Nerfherder1428 23:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I don't have any of the Helljumper comics so I wouldn't have seen any of those panels. EDIT: I rewatched it on youtube again and yeah, it is Adam Baldwin's voice.SPARTAN-177 23:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::As per Frank O'Connor's statements on HBO, while this is in fact Taylor H. Miles from Halo 3: ODST and Helljumper, he is not voiced by Adam Baldwin in The Babysitter. :::::And with that knowledge, I tip my hat to the voice actor. SPARTAN-177 01:26, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well my bad then. I thought I saw somewhere that it was the same actor. Either way, at least Commander Tony was able to pull a legit source.--Nerfherder1428 14:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Cal's Pod Was it me or did Cal use a larger version of the SOEIV --Charliekrad 19:49, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Canon? In science, it is said that a great theory is ruined by one awkward fact. In gaming, we call it non-canonical. but the babysitter has too many "awkward facts" (forerunners built japan, brute minor with a gravity hammer, Cal's killability, Cal throwing the SOIEV, etcetera) but the facts are too many, too obvious, it's like they played the game once, skimmed a novel occasionally, if that, then gave forerunner and covenant structures/ troops JAPANESE armor/architecture who had NEVER come into contact with humans. It seems to me that they are trying to mock Halo, not improve it, so i think it should be considered non-canonical L33tmcphee 16:07, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's called, among other things "asthetic" or "creative interpretation". No one says that aliens didn't use Japanese-styled buildings. The creators wanted something "ancient-looking", so that was the first thing they thought of. If it was British, we'd get Stonehenge, if it was African - a giant Pyramid. They're not mocking Halo. Besides, Cal lived pretty long compared to John getting hit by a hammer in gameplay... and I suppose that marine would be "silenced" by ONI later on.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 16:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC)